El caso de las popsipatitas
by Tavata
Summary: ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Necesitamos popsipatitas para evitar una catástrofe! ¡Necesitamos a Nick y sus popsipatitas! ¿Dónde está Nick? Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Bienvenido a Zootopia" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


**El caso de las popsipatitas**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia es propiedad de Disney, esta historia solo tiene como finalidad hacer pasar al lector un rato agradable y participar en el Reto #8:** _ **"Bienvenido a Zootopia" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".**_

Judy Hopps, la primera coneja policía de Zootopia se encontraba revisando los reportes que el jefe Bogo le había proporcionado para el nuevo caso al que había sido asignada junto con su compañero Nick Wilde.

Hablando de Nick ¿Dónde estaba ese astuto zorro? Judy no lo había en todo el día. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía unas semanas que Judy no veía a Nick los viernes, el zorro no iba a trabajar los viernes.

El primer viernes que Nick faltó a la oficina, Judy se comunicó al momento con su compañero, pero el zorro de ojos verdes le dijo que no se preocupara, que solo se trataba de un resfriado. El siguiente viernes, Nick contestó con evasivas diciendo que estaba en un asunto importante "Buscar rosquillas rosas para el oficial Garraza" y así fueron mejorando las escusas que daba para no ir al trabajo los viernes.

Judy sabía que su compañero no podía estar en problemas pero ¿Dónde estaba Nick? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Nuestra tierna conejita dio un largo suspiro, no podía esperar a Nick para comenzar la investigación, el Jefe Bogo no iba a aceptar que ella dejara el caso hasta el lunes…

Radiantemente optimista, Judy salió de la oficina y se dirigió al Distrito Financiero. El reporte que el Jefe Bogo le había hecho llegar a nuestra conejita venía directamente de las garras del Alcalde Leonzalez; los Lemmings del Distrito Financiero habían levantado una queja directamente a la Alcaldía "¡Queremos popsipatitas!" era el reclamo de los pequeños lemmings encargados de la Bolsa de Valores de la ciudad de Zootopia.

La primera reacción de todo el mundo fue reírse de la ocurrente demanda de los Lemmings pero una vez que los Lemmings se cruzaron de patitas y la economía de Zootopia bajo dos puntos con respecto a las Bolsas de Cabo Suzete, de las Tierras de los Leones, del Reino del Gran Príncipe del Bosque, fue cuando la Alcaldía prestó atención al reclamo y pidió al Jefe Bogo que pusiera patas a la obra y solucionara el asunto.

…

Así fue como Judy llegó al Distrito Financiero; sabía que Nick había dejado el negocio de popsipatitas que tenía junto a Finnick así que entendía el por qué los Lemmings estaban molestos por no tener sus popsipatitas. Tal vez si Judy les hacía entender que ya no había quién les proporcionara las paletitas congeladas regresarían a trabajar como antes…

No, los Lemmings no se mostraron satisfechos con la propuesta de "Buscar una golosina más saludable que las popsipatitas" que les había sugerido la oficial Hopps, al contrario ¡Los Lemmings amenazaron con comerse cada uno de los billetes del El Primer Banco de la Ciudad de Zotoopia si no les regresaban sus popsipatitas!

Judy salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, si quería resolver este caso y evitar una catástrofe económica necesitaba a Nick y a sus popsipatitas, ¡Debía encontrar a ese zorro astuto rápidamente!

…

Judy buscó por todas partes desde Plaza Sáhara hasta Distrito Tundra, ¡Nada! ¡Nick no aparecía por ninguna parte! Y para empeorar las cosas ¡Ese astuto zorro había apagado su teléfono celular!

Si Judy quería encontrar a Nick debía recurrir a su última carta…

\- Tranquila, Judy, tranquila…- se repetía Judy solo llegar a la Oficina de Control Vehicular de la Ciudad de Zootopia.

Flash el perezoso, esa era la última carta de la detective Hopps.

Después de un tiempo record (¡Solo cinco horas!) Judy se enteró por Flash que Nick se encontraba a las afueras de la Ciudad por la zona donde se guardaban todos los trenes procedentes de la Estación Central de Zootopia.

Judy no lograba entender por qué Flash sí podía saber dónde se encontraba Nick pero el zorro no había compartido el secreto con su ella…

Sin más pérdida de tiempo, la conejita de ojos lilas se dirigió a toda velocidad a buscar a su compañero.

…

Cuando Judy ya casi llegaba a los hangares de los trenes de la Ciudad de Zootopia recibió una llamada directamente del Jefe Bogo, ¡Los Lemmings exigían una respuesta! ¡Si no tenían sus popsipatitas no irían a trabajar el lunes por la mañana! ¡Si los Lemmings no iban a trabajar harían colapsar la economía de Zootopia!

¡Debía encontrar a Nick cuánto antes! Es más ¡Le pediría que regresara al negocio de las popsipatitas para evitar una catástrofe financiera!

Solo llegar a los hangares, Judy no perdió tiempo en preguntar a los guardias si habían visto al detective Nick Wilde.

Después de una hora más de búsqueda uno de los lobos guardias le informó que había visto al detective Wilde no hacía menos de media hora dirigiéndose hacia una zona de edificios abandonados cerca de las antiguas fábricas.

¿Qué hacía Nick en la parte más alejada de la ciudad? ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¡Oh no! ¿Y si había vuelto a las andadas de los malos negocios como antes de conocerse? Judy no quería ni pensar eso, ¡Nick podría estar en problemas!

Corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas peluditas Judy se dirigió a la zona que le había indicado el lobo guardián. Solo llegar la conejita se dio cuenta de que era el lugar más triste y abandonado que había en todo Zootopia.

Seguramente ni siquiera la Alcaldía estaba al tanto de lo viejos y abandonados que estaban esos edificios.

-Nick- llamó la detective Hopps al entrar al primer edificio- ¿Estás aquí?

En el primero no encontró a nadie, en el segundo tampoco tuvo suerte, no fue hasta el tercero que llamó después de tener mucho cuidado de no lastimarse una pata con los cristales rotos de la puerta desvencijada por la que entró cuando finalmente escuchó la voz que llevaba todo el día esperando le hablara.

-¿Zanahorias? ¿Eres tú?- Nick asomó su cabeza por una puerta abierta al fondo de la planta baja.

Judy no pudo evitar sonreírse, ella esperaba ver a Nick en problemas, serios problemas y en lugar de eso el zorro se veía bien, es más ¡No llevaba el uniforme de policía! Pero había algo en su sonrisa que no la hacía ver como la sonrisa de siempre ¡Sí, Judy lo sabía! ¡Nick sonreía nervioso como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo una travesura!

-¡Zanahorias, qué sorpresa!- exclamó Nick fingiendo estar tranquilo pero sin lograrlo cuando salió de la habitación por la que se había asomado.

-¡Nick! ¡Te he buscado todo el día! ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Los Lemmings! ¡La economía! ¡El Jefe Bogo! ¡El Alcalde!- soltó de golpe la conejita- ¡Las popsipatitas! ¡Las…! Espera un momento… ¿Qué tienes en las garras?

¡Las garras de Nick estaban rojas! El zorro se vio rápidamente las zarpas y al momento las trató de esconder detrás de su espalda pero ya era demasiado tarde, Judy le había atrapado las garras y las observaba con atención.

-Nick…-musitó mientras las revisaba y olfateaba-¡Nick hueles a popsipatitas!

Nick suspiró resignado, no podía ocultar por más tiempo el secreto de sus desapariciones a Zanahorias.

-Ven conmigo… por favor- pidió el zorro tomando a su compañera coneja de una patita.

Nick llevó a Judy a la habitación donde lo había descubierto.

¡Judy no podía creerlo! La habitación era sucia y estaba cubierta de polvo por todas partes pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de la conejita fue que en el centro del lugar habían intentado limpiar el polvo para poner un mantel de cuadros rojos con blancos como los que se usan para un día de campo. Encima del mantel había una hielera ¡Una hielera llena de popsipatitas! Pero eso no era todo, lo que realmente llamó la atención de Judy fueron ¡Los más de cincuenta cachorritos de diferentes especies animales que la veían con miedo en sus enormes ojitos de cachorrito que comían popsipatitas!

Bueno, que habían estado comiendo popsipatitas ya que ahora estaban muy quietos y calladitos viendo a la oficial de policía.

-No tienen papás o mamás- comenzó a explicar Nick al ver que Judy se había quedado sin habla- No tienen a nadie que se preocupe por ellos, los encontré hace unas semanas, de hecho, el viernes que mentí sobre estar enfermo. No sabía cómo ayudarlos, yo estaba patrullando y ellos se asustaron mucho cuando me vieron con el uniforme. El fin de semana aprovechando que tú ibas a la granja de tus padres a visitarlos, vine a buscarlos y no los encontré, lo intenté en la semana pero no tuve mucho éxito, se me ocurrió que tal vez se reunían aquí de vez en cuando y el siguiente viernes me animé a venir a buscarlos.

Los pequeños lentamente se fueron acercando a la oficial Hopps.

-Los encontré ese viernes- continuó su relato Nick- fue más fácil hacerles ver que no era peligroso sin el uniforme, les traje dulces y les hablé de que conocía a Gazelle, eso les hizo confiar en mí. Les prometí que volvería a visitarlos, traté de contarte, en serio, pero no sabía cómo podría ayudarlos ¿Y si los separaban a todos? ¡Viven juntos desde hace mucho tiempo!

-Oh, Nick- se enterneció Judy ante las palabras de su compañero y mejor amigo.

-Les gustan mucho las popsipatitas- siguió al momento Nick- volví al negocio con Finnick para traerles algo fresco y dulce ¡Las adoran! ¡Miran cómo se las comen!

Y en efecto, todos los pequeños tenían la carita pegajosa de las popsipatitas que seguían comiendo.

-Discúlpame por no haberte contado nada…- finalizó Nick mirando a Judy con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Oh, Nick, yo creía que estabas en problemas- decía Judy mientras sorprendía a Nick con un abrazo- ¡Eres el mejor zorro del mundo!

Nick correspondió al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muchas gracias, Zanahorias…

-¡Oh, Nick!- se soltó de pronto Judy- ¡Las popsipatitas! ¡El caso!

Y así, ahora fue el turno de Judy de contarle a su compañero el problema de los Lemmings y las popsipatitas. Nick escuchó con atención el relato de la conejita mientras los cachorritos seguían comiendo sus frescas y deliciosas popsipatitas.

-Vaya, no sabía que esos pequeñínes amaran tanto mis popsipatitas…- comentó el zorro cuando Judy terminó su historia- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Zanahorias?

-¿Yo? Yo iba a pedir tu ayuda, Nick- comenzó Judy quien ya tenía sobre sus piernas a una pequeña nutria que le ofrecía una lengüetada de su popsipatita- Yo…

-¿No lo ves, Zanahorias?- se acercó a Nick sentándose frente a Judy- ¡No es un problema! ¡Es la solución a nuestros problemas!

Y así Nick le explicó la solución que había planeado.

-¡Zorro astuto!

…

El caso de las popsipatitas se solucionó esa misma tarde noche, Judy y Nick informaron al Jefe Bogo que habían solucionado el problema y que llamara a una reunión urgente con el Alcalde y el Director General Lemming del Primer Banco de la Ciudad Financiera, representante principal de todos los Lemmings del Distrito Financiero.

Judy y Nick comenzaron explicando la situación de los cachorritos huérfanos de la zona de hangares de trenes de la Ciudad de Zootopia, el Alcalde Leonzalez se mostró muy sorprendido ya que desconocía la situación de los cachorritos. La vicealcaldesa Bellwether nunca le había reportado anda al respecto. El Jefe Bogo también se veía profundamente apoyado ya que de haber sabido la situación de los pequeños hubiera movilizado a las fuerzas de la policía para brindarles asistencia.

Los Lemmings también estaban tristes por los cachorritos pero también estaban tristes por sus popsipatitas.

Aquí venía la solución de Nick y de Judy, si los Lemmings se comprometían a atender el problema de los cachorritos entonces asegurarían una dotación de popsipatitas ilimitada… Los Lemmings ni siquiera lo pensaron.

¡Trato hecho!

Y así fue como la noticia del anuncio oficial sobre la colaboración entre la Alcaldía, la fuerza de policía y el Distrito Financiero para solucionar el problema de cachorritos huérfanos en situación difícil se dio a conocer en todos los medios.

¡La sociedad de Zootopia desconocía la situación de esos pobres cachorritos!

La misma Gazelle fue en persona a ayudar a los pequeñitos, los cachorritos no podían creerlo ¡Gazelle! ¡La famosa Gazelle! Pero si la presencia de la hermosa gacela los hizo felices lo que realmente los hizo radiar de alegría loca fue ver de nuevo a Nick con su hielera de popsipatitas y a su nueva amiga la conejita Judy que les llevaba zanahorias (Bueno, una popsipatita después de las verduras en la comida no estaba nada mal)

Los cachorritos ya no tuvieron que buscar refugio en los edificios abandonados, los Lemmings dieron el dinero más que suficiente y todavía un extra para construirles un edificio adecuado a los cachorritos, aunque muchos animales de buen corazón de la ciudad se ofrecieron para adopatarlos los pequeños no quisieron separarse ya que eran una familia desde antes de que Nick los encontrara.

El alcalde Leonzalez les permitió que todos vivieran en su lugar especial bajo el cuidado y vigilancia de muchas y muchos animales que no solo serían sus maestros y nanas sino que serían los adultos que se encargarían de cuidarlos y amarlos hasta que fueran lo suficientemente grandes para ir a otras escuelas o empezar su propio camino. ¡La pequeña nutria bebé que le ofreciera una popsipatita a Judy deseaba ser astronauta!

¿Y las popsipatitas de los Lemmings? Bueno, no tenían de qué preocuparse ya que Nick y Finnick se habían encargado de crear oficial y legalmente ¡La primera fábrica "Zorro scout" de popsipatitas de la Ciudad de Zootopia! Y ya que los mismos Lemmings habían dado el dinero para construirla, ellos recibirían a la hora de la salida de la oficina ¡Su dotación diaria de popsipatitas!

El Alcalde Leonzalez y el Jefe Bogo estaban orgullosos de Judy y Nick así que les dieron otra merecida medalla en nombre de la Ciudad de Zootopia por los servicios prestados.

…

-Hay algo que no entiendo- llamó la atención de Nick la conejita sentada junto a él en la patrulla.

-¿Qué podría ser, Zanahorias?- le contestó Nick acomodando sus lentes de sol mientras comía una popsipatita.

-¿Por qué Flash si sabía dónde estabas y yo no?- arrugó la naricita la conejita.

-Bueno, Zanahorias- se estiró Nick casualmente-porque Flash me debía un favor por una infracción de tránsito, ya ves cómo le gusta correr en su deportivo a toda velocidad.

-¿Flash sabía de los cachorritos?- se extrañó Judy.

-¡No, claro que no!- contestó al momento Nick- ¡Nadie sabía de los pequeñitos! Lo que Flash sabía era que por esa zona muchos ciudadanos habían reportado daños en sus automóviles o necesitaban reponer sus licencias de conducir. Con esa información pude entrar a los archivos de la policía y ver que desde hacía tiempo se reportaban casos de robos o extravíos de carteras que nadie podía explicar cómo desaparecían. En base a eso, recordé cuándo yo estaba en esos malos negocios y pensé que los cachorritos estarían en problemas si solo podían conseguir dinero para comida de esa manera, por eso quería ayudarlos más que nunca pero ve, tarde semanas todavía para poder ayudarles como lo necesitaban…

-Zorro astuto- musitó Judy ante las sorprendentes dotes deductivas de su compañero.

Y sorprendiendo a Nick, la detective Hopps le dio un rápido y tierno beso en la peluda mejilla.

-Ejem, vamos Zanahorias ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!- habló nerviosamente Nick.

Judy solo se sonrió radiante de felicidad, es más podía asegurar que bajo todo el pelaje rojizo de su compañero, Nick, el astuto zorro se había sonrojado…

Fin.


End file.
